Avengers Revolutionary War (AU)
by sweet-lil-country-girl
Summary: A mainly Avengers fan-fiction with a character or two from "The Patriot". This takes place back in colonial times around the beginning of the American Revolution. Avengers characters take places of historic characters.


"Gee, it's really coming down out there!" I remarked as the rain poured down from the thick gray clouds that covered the sky. The wind whipped violently and the trees swayed back and forth eerily, giving the impression that at any moment one may be uprooted completely and fall either on top of our brick house.

"Kaylee! Shut the door!" My mother cried from where she sat by the stone fireplace, embroidering a pure white handkerchief. I sighed and shut the door just as ominous purple lighting flashed across the sky. It wasn't far off. I would guess it was right in town. We live on the outskirts of Boston, Massachusetts in the colonies. I will admit that we are a rather well off family. The house is quite large with three chimneys. It's a lovely place but to be quite honest I'd rather live in a log cabin we built ourselves. Mother wouldn't hear of it.

I'm 16 years old. I am the middle child, my older siblings being the 19 year old Sarah and 17 year old Gabriel. My younger siblings are 14 year old Lydia, 8 year old Ben, and 2 month old Lizzie.

I walked to the shelf and picked up a book that my father had gotten while staying in England, or at least that was what my mother thought. In reality, the book was actually something Father had no idea about. It was a book that Gabriel had smuggled into the house and given to me. It was filled with Patriotic writings and articles. If I was caught with it in this house I would be in more trouble than I could imagine, but my mother couldn't read and father was away again. So, it was safe to read it in the sitting room.

I had begun to doze off curled up in a chair reading the book for the twelfth time since I'd gotten it when the door to the living room swung open. I nearly fell out of the chair. Two familiar boys around Gabriel's age staggered in, soaking wet. My mother looked up from her embroidery, quite alarmed. I sprung form the chair and rushed over to them. It took the three of us to close the door. "What on Earth are you boys doing here at this hour, especially in this weather?!" my mother cried, standing up.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it's imperative we speak to Gabriel right this moment." The blonde one, Steven Rogers said. I'd known Steven for as long as I could remember. He had bright blue eyes and neatly combed blonde hair. No one called him by his full name. We all referred to him as Steve. Next to him stood a brown haired boy with grayish blue eyes. His name was Clint Barton. I'd known him for a long while as well. They both shivered uncontrollably as the cold rain soaked through their clothes and into their skin.

"What could be so important?!" my mother inquired suspiciously and alarmed. Clint and Steve looked at one another. I knew immediately what the message was. The three of us could not let my mother find out.

"There was an accident ma'am. Lightning hit a shed and there's a large fire. We came to get Gabriel's help." Clint lied through his teeth. He said it so smoothly and convincingly, no one would have questioned. That's one of his best talents. He'd never lie if it wasn't important though. He'd make a marvelous spy.

"Right, like I'd let my son go out in that storm! The very thought!" she replied.

"But mother, you have to let him help!" I replied. She shot me a look that ordered me to hush. I fell silent and looked away.

She shook her head. "Not a chance." She told me. "And as for you two, you're staying right here as well. The men will take care of it. You boys need not concern yourselves. If you're still looking for Gabriel, he's upstairs." The boys nodded, that was probably their plan anyway.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for letting us stay." Steve says. He's always been immensely polite.

My mother stared me down, as if expecting something. "Yes?" I finally asked.

"Show them up!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" I said. I grabbed a candle and led them up the stairs and down the hall to Gabe's room. I was the only one in the family who shortened his name down to Gabe instead of Gabriel. I think it's because we were so close. Growing up, he and I were inseparable.

I knocked on his door. He hated to be disturbed when he was working or sleeping and at this hour it had to be one or the other. He didn't answer the first time. "Gabe?" I called and knocked again.

"Yeah, come in, Kaylee." He said. I opened the door and held it open for the two boys behind me. Gabriel looked up and saw them. His eyes got wide with fear. "What? Trouble?" he asked.

"Maybe…. it depends." Clint replies.

"On what?" Gabe asked.

"On whether or not our plan works." Steve answered.


End file.
